


My Coat

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Borrowing Each Other's Clothes, Cigarettes, Coat - Freeform, Future Fic, Ian just doesn't do it enough in the show, M/M, Season 11, The (TM) Parka, Winter, demands, ehight difference digs are my favourite, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Ian borrows Mickey's parka.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	My Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep these as drabbles and not put in unnecessary parts for the purpose of building the story excessively is so hard!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

Heading through the lounge, Ian stood behind the couch, massaging his husband’s shoulders lightly as he said, “I’m going for smokes. Want anything?”

“Snickers and a pack. Thanks, man.” Mickey reached back to squeeze his arm in return before he could pull away. “Wallet’s in my coat.”

Quickly pressing a kiss into the dark locks, Ian hummed and headed into the hallway, grabbing his coat and feeling that it was still damp as he slipped an arm in. He grimaced and hung it back up, opting to bundle up in Mickey’s parka; the familiar smell of the other man filled his nose as he inhaled deeply, bracing himself for the biting chill that opening the door would allow in. Shielded from the bitter air as he walked down the street, Ian understood why Mickey all but lived in the coat when the Chicagoan winters came at full force. The journey to the Kash and Grab was quick, with many people not wanting to brave the brutal weather. More importantly, it was nicotine-fuelled on the return journey.

Before he could pull his key from the lock, the door was opening and Mickey was frowning back at him, arms crossed over his chest. “That’s mine, asshole.”

“Mine was wet; not as thick and fancy as yours,” Ian smirked. A blush spread up Mickey’s neck and he had to bite his lip not to laugh at the unintentional double entendre. “Besides, it deserves to know what it’s like to be worn by a normal-sized human. Look, it just looks _so much better_ now it’s actually the length it should be!” He went to make a peculiar sashaying motion with his hand against his body but was interrupted by Mickey unzipping the coat and manhandling him out of it.

“My coat,” the dark-haired man grunted as he shrugged the coat on and went out on to the porch to smoke one of the cigarettes from its pocket.

“And you look pretty damned good in it, too,” Ian replied as he sat himself on the step beside his husband.

“Asslicker,” Mickey remarked, smoke puffing out with his words.

He reached into Mickey’s pocket, earning himself a grunt and a look that kill, and took the open carton and lighter out and lit himself another cigarette. “I’d like to be…”

“Depends if you remembered the Snickers.”

 _Fuck_.

“Umm, can I… borrow your coat again?” Ian smiled cheekily as Mickey rolled his eyes and chuckled through the rest of his cigarette.


End file.
